The Guilds Collide
by CelestiallBolt
Summary: Violet Aqua thought it was a normal job, something to challenge her but what happens when she finds out the boy she met training years ago is part of a dark guild trying to destroy Fairy Tail? They were best friends but now,when her guild and life is on the line will she step up to the fight or crumble under the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful bright days in Magnolia town never stopped to amazing violet. The towns people where always so happy which in return make her much made the eighteen year old celestial mage smile much these days. The wonderful chirping of the birds that come and go through the town along with the subtle sounds of chatter and clunking of tea cups to their saucers was music to her ears as she strolled through the town centre on her way back to the only and only guild she had been apart of from such an early age.

Fairy Tail.

Even those years she had spent away from this place while training to become an equal or even beat Natsu were part of who she was and she kept it that way. No matter what she did in those years she would always call this home. It had been completely hectic at the guild recently it seemed as if more and more people where putting in dangerous jobs for the guild members to take on and complete in return for jewls or other gifts.

After completing another job for a member of the public she made her way through the large,oak doors of the guild and slowly walked through the drinking members of the guild, to a small table where she could sit alone. It was true that since coming back to the guild she had become more and more involved with the other guild members,if more so with Natsu,Grey,Ezra and Lucy. They were such nice people and it came to a comfort that they willingly took her back, especially Natsu, but then again they always did have a unique bond. Th only other person that she shared a bond like that was with Draden, a mage she had met a few years into her training but he was nothing more than a memory in her mind, a dying memory that was decaying with every moment she tried to remember. With that thought she had found herself hating the down time even if it as few moments and headed towards the job board, her long purple hair that reached her waist bounced alone her back as she walked. Once she was at the board she scanned the jobs with her emerald green eyes to find something that could challenge her. Her eyes set on one job at it alone. It looked very dangerous which appealed to her but she knew that Natsu and his team would try to snatch it up but she wasn't going to let it be that way.

They had try to rope her into some jobs but it never felt right, being around that many people wasn't her cup of tea and she rather work alone or working in a pair. As she reached out for the thin piece of parchment the job was written on she felt a hand touch hers as they both grabbed the page at the same time. A blush,unlike her scribbled itself along both of her cheeks,leaving an almost red stain on them. She glanced up at the person who had caused this in her. It wasn't hard to identify the boy. His bright pink hair companied by his crooked smile.

"Natsu?" Violet automatically retracted her hand but never once letting go of the page and rolled her eyes at him. It was her job and there as no way she was going to let him take in from her.

"You'll have to take it from my cold dead hands "

"Calm down,freak. We want you to join our team"

Violet's eye twitched slight at his words. His team? Hadn't it sunk into his thick skull yet? Her words became louder, her temper was never very long.

"If I've told you once, I've old you a thousand time. I don't want to be part of a team. I'm solo, it's easier that way" She stated to him as she scanned the page. He tried to reason with her but being Natsu he really couldn't convince her and before he could rope Erza into stamping sense into Violet she had fled the spot she was once standing at and bolted it out of the doors of the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Once outside the guild and away from Natsu and the others Violet come to realise that she hadn't really paid much attention to what the job was but if Natsu wanted it must of been dangerous. As she walked through the quite town she read the words scribbled along the parchment.

The page read:

**_Wanted: A wizard to protect the house of Yuki _**

Violet laughed slightly at the job "A rich guy wants his house protected? That doesn't seem so hard" She spoke to herself with a smile on her face. With that she headed off towards Clover Town to for-fill the job.

It took Violet a while on the fast moving train to arrive at Clover Town but it wasn't a bad thing,it left her to her thoughts which she really didn't do enough of. As she stared out of the window her mind wondered not to Fairy Tail,not to Natsu and his team and not even to the hectic life she had but to Draden. She wondered what he had become,it had been such a long time since she had seen him and she hoped that he hadn't become part of a dark guild. He was a rough natured person but that never stopped him from fighting for what he thought was right, unfortunately what he thought was right is the reason he was always in trouble. His half smile and strong futures are what she remembers the most along side his need to keep the people he cared for safe. Violet learned a lot from Draden while training in the mountains. She learned she was a lot stronger than she thought with his help.

As the train pulled up to the station she stood up and stretched her arms out in front of her before hopping off the train. Once ahe was on the platform she rubbed her eyes..and again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Clover Town was crumbling.

The few buildings that could be seen from her spot on the train station where slowly crumbling to the ground with a loud boom. They seemed to be falling in slow motion from where she was, but that may of been just her view or maybe even her body getting ready for a mission. She dropped the parchment with her job on it "The job can wait, this is far more important" She shouted out to no one but more into the air that surrounded her. The adrenaline was starting to make itself round her body as she sprinted towards the site of the destruction. It took her no time at all to race to the scene and scan it all for some sort of source.

She jumped over the turn style without a second thought and ran down the road to the scene. Her eyes darted around the masseur that was happening around her and as she turned around she saw the form of the trouble.

A dark guild.

As she evaluated the whole view she felt like something was wrong,almost like someone, or something was here. Something she knew,something she knew well but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned around once again to face the large group of dark guild members and her emerald eyes landed on their symbol ' Shadow Sprites' but it meant nothing to her. She had never heard of them until now but that didn't take the feeling away. The horrid,stomach turning feeling in the pit of her stomach turned out to be correct as she heard a familiar voice.

"Violet Aqua, Long time no see" The dark figure said as he walked towards her slowly, but only to stop a short distance away from her. She looked up at him . The cloaked figure made sure her sick feelings were correct. His broad shoulders and black cloak that covered his entire body as well as the tanned tattered cowboy hat he wore were all so familiar.

Violets words were both full of anger,sadness,happyiness and shock. A blush came back to her cheeks, scralling along her already hot cheeks from running. Her eyes just couldn't beleive it but all her feelings were pushed aside when her anger rose to a point of no return and she lunged for him.

_**Attack first, ask questions later**_was all she knew how to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kick,swing,dodge._

Violet went through the routine in her head.

_Never let him get a punch. _

It wasn't a case of harming him, the anger just got too much for her. He was the source for her pent up emotions and seeing him. Seeing the face that kept her company through her training, the face that no matter what kept by her side even when she was completely hot headed and didn't come to think of others emotions, but what she couldn't get her head round was how he became such a rouge, how he was a part of a dark guild and how he thought it would go unnoticed that he left her training. Yes,she did that to Fairy Tail years before.

_Natsu started to spend all his time looking after the egg and playing families with Lisanna which made the darkness start to seep into Violelt's heart. All she knew to do was fight and it's the only way she knew to get to Natsu. It got to a point were she was desperate to spend some time with her best friend that she surprised him to a fight. However he moved too quickly and her fist met Lisanna's face instead. Natsu was so mad at Violet for that he didn't understand that even at that young age she was already broken too much and being Natsu his anger boiled over and he spoke the words she feared he'd say to her ' I hate you' _

It was different this time. They where both stronger, however Violet wasn't in a good mind set and he had the aid of his dark make magic. She knew that it would come to the point where she would need to use her celestial spirits but she would rather take the pain than see them take it themselves . She knew they wouldn't die,of course she did but she respected them and vis versa. They were her family in a way and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her family. Fortunately being friends with Lucy back at Fairy Tail,even for a little while had taken an effect on her and after Lucy tried to get through to her even if Violet shut down at first she listen to Lucy tell her that it was ok to accept help if you really need it.

Maybe Lucy was right? But Violet wouldn't take that risk.

She ran at Him full force even if she was losing this fight. He had already caused her a few blows that sent her flying and she was slowing down, her energy really wasn't up to scratch any more and he didn't seem to be letting up, it was almost like he was lost in the fight, just like she normally was. She couldn't,or rather forced herself not to fall into the heavenly touch of the fight but rather kept it at a safe distance for his and her own sake. However this was getting her beaten to a pulp.

Being as stubborn as she was she could not,would not summon a spirit. Nothing meant more to her than her spirits Luckily for her Lucy seemed to be there or somewhere when she either least suspected it or needed someone the most and she never knew it more than right there. As she slid across the roughly made road by the force of Draden's dark make magic she felt an aura. She knew what this was but she was confused. She didn't summon a spirits so why would thee be one here?

She blinked slowly a few times before it became clear to her that this was Lucy's doing, she didn't know how or why but she just knew. Her now dull green eyes followed up the spirits starting with it's feet.

The spirit dressed smart. Black laced shoes that seemed to shine a little as the sun caught them. Black trousers that were part of a suit. As her eyes hovered towards his head she knew who it was,what other spirit dresses like this? His clear goofy glasses along with his mane- like ginger hair was a dead give away. She already knew who it was.

Leo.

She let out a sigh of relief and pain. More pain.

"No"

"No" She repeated herself again

"Leo, go back" She coughed

"I..I can do this,don't get hurt" She sounded weaker than her normal bashful, hot headed normal self but the tenderness in her voice was real. Being the strongest of the zodiac spirits he knew all to well from past experience that she wasn't going to win this alone.

He walked over to her and crouched down with his charming smirk on his face.

"Strongest spirit against a weakling like him? I won't get hurt. Lucy knew you were in trouble. She seems to have a radar when it comes to you..or it might be Fairy Tail in general" She stated before helping her to her feet.

"And Violet you need to use your spirits...I don't want to keep saving your arse." She gave a little chuckle to her to let her know it was another once of this jokes before her left her standing on her own to show Drayden you do not mess with a Fairy Tail celestial wizard.

After a matter of minutes it was over, Draden was on the floor kneeling over. Luckily Leo seemed to know that it was not a fight to the death with Violet gladly thanked him for. She had regained most of her energy so she walked over to Draden with a angry look in her eyes. Leo knew he had done his job and with a jokingly salute his returned to the celestial plane.

Violet glared at Draden with a look of disgust and waited for his reaction. His eye here searched her face and she knew he had come back to his senses when his face fell

"Violet"


End file.
